Here We Come
by LilMondlerNMerry
Summary: The gang is in highschool, and go on a field trip to Paris, will relationships form? CM RR This is by LilMondlerLuver and Merry2004
1. Here We Come

**Authors Notes: This fic is written by LilMondlerLuver AND Merry2004! It's pretty much A/U. The gang are in high school and in the same class because the story wouldn't work it they weren't. We've also added 4 new characters, who are classmates of the gang called Carly, Pierre, Sarah and Mike- (basically me, LilMondlerLuver and our crushes. Mike is actually my boyfriend and Pierre is the one and only Pierre Bouvier from Simple Plan!) Lol, I don't know why we included ourselves; we just thought it'd be fun! Hope you like!

* * *

**

"Ok guys, settle down!" Mr Prieto called, banging his hand on the table, "I've got something important to tell you and I want you all to listen," he looked pointedly at Joey and Chandler,  
who were both flicking pieces of paper at Ross and giggling being their folders.

"Hey, you two, what have I told you about that? Cut it out!" Mr Prieto laughed.

"He knows we're joking," Chandler whined poking Ross with the end of his pencil, "don't ya, buddy?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do," Ross muttered, showering Chandler with balls of paper before cracking up in a huge grin.

"Ok, seeing as you're all studying French-"

"We are? Damn I thought this was Spanish!" Chandler interrupted before Mr Prieto could finish his sentence. The class giggled before settling down to listen again.

"As I was saying… because you're all studying French the school has decided to take you all on a class trip to Paris…" Mr Prieto paused to let the gasps and let the classes cries of "awesome!" die down.

"The trip costs 300 dollars. And we're going in two months. Hopefully that'll be enough time for you to get your money in and keep in mind, you don't have to pay all in one go. You can give me your cash in installments… Now I think that's it so class dismissed."

**-A Day Until 2 Months- **

"How much do you have?" Monica asked Chandler, who was counting the last of the money.

"299 dollars! Can you believe this! I had 300!" Chandler sweared.

"Yeah, My bad.." Joey said tilting the corner or his mouth, showing an 'Oops' face.

"WHAT? How did you?"

"Well... See.. I wanted a donut, but i didn't want to use my own money. So i took ONLY a dollar from you!" Joey explained, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Well! Thanks to you, I am short a dollar." Chandler told him frustrated.

"Man, you can't just ask your mom for a dollar?" Pierre asked, chuckling a bit.

"It's not as important as her new 'Toy'" Chandler replied with a disgusted look.

"Man, that must suck, and I thought my mom and dad were bad" Mike laughed.

"Oh, they 'play' around anywhere in the house too?" Chandler asked.

"Nope, I meant bad as in, fighting about stupid things"

"Oh... Okay"

"Well... I have 300 dollars, and 1 cent" Ross told, making his presence known.

"Man Joey! You have to Friggin' eat every Damn second!" Chandler shook his head.

"I have an extra 2 dollars, here take one" Monica said, holding her hand out.

"Thanks, I will pay you back! I swear!" Chandler promised, taking Ross' penny. "Here now I only owe 99 cents!"

"I'll be waiting" Monica laughed.

Rachel, Phoebe, Sarah, Carly enter.-

"Okay guys, we've got the pizza!"

"Finally! Joey might have stole somebody else's money, to buy himself something!" Chandler complained. Joey rolled his eyes.

"We are going to Paris tomorrow! Its going to be so cool!" Rachel exclaimed.

"But wait, if we need 300 dollars to get there… and we all have EXACTLY 300. That means we have no money to spend there…" Carly pointed out, everyone put dumbfounded looks on.

"No, Monica has an Extra dollar" Chandler told everybody.

"No fair!" Sarah shrieked jealously. Monica glared at Chandler jokingly.

"Watch out Paris! Here we come!" Ross exclaimed laughing.

* * *

**Good Idea? REVIEW!**


	2. Car Ride

**Authors Notes: This fic is written by LilMondlerLuver AND Merry2004! It's pretty much A/U. The gang are in high school and in the same class because the story wouldn't work it they weren't. We've also added 4 new characters, who are classmates of the gang called Carly, Pierre, Sarah and Mike- (basically me, LilMondlerLuver and our crushes. Mike is actually my boyfriend and Pierre is the one and only Pierre Bouvier from Simple Plan!) Lol, I don't know why we included ourselves; we just thought it'd be fun! Hope you like!  
Thanks for all the Reviews!  
****Note to Readers- The kids are going there for the WHOLE summer! OKAY?

* * *

**

The day they were due to leave on the trip everybody was sat in their classroom while Mr Prieto took down any final details.

"Okay... I got money from everybody, and there are enough chaperones for every group. And the groups are..." Mr. Prieto started. "The first group who will be going with Jack Geller, Ross and Monica's Dad, Will be, Ross, Chandler, Joey, Pierre, and Mike… Going with Gloria Tribbianni, Will be, Monica, Phoebe, Rachel, Carly, and Sarah." And he continued, while the groups already called were tuning out.

"Oh that's cool! I get to ride with Ross! I get to listen to a whole conversation about what he thinks are different between Lizards and Dinosaurs!" Chandler mumbled to Monica, who laughed.

"Oh you know that phone you have!" Monica asked him.

"The camera one?" Chandler asked, not knowing which one she was talking about.

"Yes, well, all the girls got some! Because I guess there was a sale on them, so while we are in separate cars, we can talk to anyone on the OTHER car! Because we have Instant Messaging like you guys too!" Monica explained ecstatically.

"Ahah! Good, because I was debating on bringing my phone or not!" Chandler smiled. "Well good thing you did, because its either you, Pierre, or Mike I can talk to, and no offence to them, but I am not as close with them, like ya know, I've never hung out with them, like, One on One, just me and them, and we do that all the time!" Monica told him.

"Ya, I got it," he smiled, "But what about Joey?"

"Well.. See.. He always starts talking about how he's 'hungry' and than he starts talking about sandwiches and.. and Food Shops, and he can't spell! So it gets really annoying!" Monica laughed.

"Yeah... Same here!" They both smiled.

"HEY! EVERYBODY QUIET!" Mr. Prieto shouted. "Joey, Chandler that means you too!" Joey and Chandler both apologized and he went on. "Everybody find your chaperone, get your luggage, and head out to your vehicles!" -5 minutes later everybody was on their way to the airport. The guys were all crushed into their car.-

"Are we there yet?" Joey whined.

"JOE! We are driving out of the schools parking lot!" Pierre reminded him, rubbing his head.

"What are you doing?" Ross asked Chandler, who was typing away on his phone.

"Talking to someone in the girls car"

"Who?"

"Monica" Chandler said, laughing at something Ross' assumed was something Monica typed back.

"Why are you talking to my sister!"

"Because he LIKES her!" Pierre, Mike and Joey chanted.

"No- no I don't" Chandler told them, blushing.

"Who likes my little Harmonica?" Jack asked.

"Chandler!" Joey yelled.

"Oh.. Well you know how girls like to-" Jack was cut off.

"DAD!"

"What I WAS JUST SAYING!"

"Plus I don't like Monica!" Chandler blushed again.

"Yah you guys, this is bizarre he doesn't like Monica," Ross explained, truly hoping he didn't.

"Then why is he blushing?" Mike asked.

"I'm not. I just... think.. its very cold in here. Can someone turn up the heat? JACK?"

"Sure even though its summer..." Ross mumbled.

"Well lets see if she likes you!" Pierre laughed taking out his phone.

"WHAT! Don't ask her that!"

"Relax dude! I'm just asking Rachel to ask Monica!"

"That's still not good! She is going to say that you asked her, which will make Monica think I asked you, To ask her that!"

"Well... You didn't!" Pierre laughed then typed:

**Hey Rach, It's Pierre, I have a favor...**

In the girls car Rachel's phone rang.

"Hold on guys I have my first IM! Its Pierre," Rachel said checking her phone.

"Well talk to him back!" Monica pointed out, Rachel was already typing.

**It matters... What is the favor? (Rachel)**

Will you ask Monica if she likes Chandler.. But don't make it obvious.. Just start talking.. and then like.. bring it up... (Pierre)

Okay... They would make an awesome couple (Rachel)

Okay thanks! BYE! OH! And tell Carly I said hey! (Pierre)

OOOO CARLY? (Rachel)

Um.. No.. Everybody and AND Carly (Pierre)

Sure! Okay bye! (Rachel)

"What did he want to know?" Phoebe asked, watching Rachel put her cell phone away.

"Uh...Nothing... He just wanted me to tell Carly that he said hey" Rachel lied.

"Oh... How sweet," Carly thought.

"Yeah.. Speaking of BOYS... Mon... Have anybody of interest?" Rachel asked.

"Um.. There is somebody... I like.. But I'm not going to say who..."

"Do we know him?" Sarah asked.

"Yes..." Monica mumbled.

"Is it Chandler?" Rachel asked, getting all hyped up.

"No..." Monica blushed, shaking her head.

"It is ISN'T IT?"

"Okay promise not to tell?" Monica asked, everybody nodded their heads. "Yes, It is Chandler."

"Since WHEN?" Phoebe shrieked.

"Only since FOREVER! I mean that kid is HOT! And sweet, and I WOULD LOVE to have a picture of him for the background on My PHONE!" Monica confessed.

"What? That can be arranged!" Carly shrieked, getting out her phone.

**Hey Pierre, Its Carly. (Carly)**

Hey Babe! What's going on? (Pierre)

Well! Monica wants a picture of Chandler for her Background on her phone! (Carly)

But he's Sleeping right now… (Pierre)

So it will even be better, Take it now PLEASE! (Carly)

Okay. Man, I'm Whipped (Pierre)

"Guys Shhhh, I'm going to take a picture of Chandler," Pierre whispered.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Someone in the GIRLS car, wants a picture of him!"

"Who?" Ross asked angrily.

"Well... She has the same last name as you!" Pierre laughed.

"You are kidding me?"

_A few seconds later Monica's phone beeped._

"Pictures done!"

**Here Monica... I heard you wanted this, Sorry he's sleeping! (Pierre)**

What! Who told you I wanted this? (Monica)

Um... No one, I'm JUST KIDDING! Sorry he's sleeping though (Pierre)

Awww He looks so cute and peaceful (Monica)

Not when we are finished with him! (Pierre)

AH! Leave him alone! (Monica)

Whatever! Tell my girl I said hey! (Pierre)

Whatever! Bye THANKS FOR THE PIC! (Monica)

"Looks guys! I got my background!" Monica yelled, as everyone hovered around her.

"Aww.. He looks cute!" Sarah said. Everybody looked at her. "What? I got my man, I'm just saying he's cute!"

"Yeah right!" Carly teased.

"Uh huh! Look, I've got Mike as MY background!" Sarah took out her phone to prove it.

"Awwww!" Monica sighed, "That's so cute!"

"Yeah… he's adora- OW! Phoebe, what was that for?" Sarah shrieked, rubbing her foot where Phoebe had stamped on it.

"It's nothing… it's just you guys are so lucky with your cute boyfriends! I want somebody!" Phoebe muttered.  
"Well we'll have to set you up with a cute French guy!" Rachel laughed.

"I've got a better idea than that!" Phoebe said, perking up and typing madly on her phone.  
In the guys car Joey's phone beeped.

"Hey, it's Phoebe!" Joey said, opening the message.  
Hey Joe, I got an idea! (Phoebe)  
Yeah? What? (Joey)  
Well seeing as we're both single I thought we could have a little game over in France! (Phoebe)  
I'm interested… continue. (Joey)  
You wanna see how many French guys/girls we can kiss? It'll be FUN! (Phoebe)  
I was gonna do that anyway but if you wanna turn this into a game count me in! (Joey)  
Awesome! I'll talk to you about it at the airport! MWAH! (Phoebe)  
"This trips gonna be freakin' AWESOME!" Phoebe shrieked, sitting back to enjoy the rest of the car trip.

* * *

**IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU REVIEWED!**


End file.
